


Heart Made of Glass My Mind of Stone

by the_madame21



Category: Chains of Silk
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, CoS AU, Forbidden Love, M/M, Omegaverse, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 12:28:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19441474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_madame21/pseuds/the_madame21
Summary: Eric thought soul bonds were just something out of a fairytale.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is an AU based on an original piece I've been working on! More info on my tumblr [here!](https://the-madame21.tumblr.com/post/184924070963/madame-is-creating-chains-of-gold-patreon)

There was something different about Silas Graves. Eric knew from the moment he stepped into the room. He was an alpha who commanded presence, surely, but it was something more than that. Something that was simply… _different._

“Silas!” Edgar was bubbling, pulling Eric back to the present, “I didn’t think you’d make it!” 

“I wouldn’t miss your omega’s debut, Edgar,” the Graves alpha answered politely. 

Instinct pulled at him to submit, but to do so for an alpha that was not his mate would be considered gaudy, at best. So he settled for a proper curtsey, and a slight bow of his head, the way the House had always taught him to do. “It’s an honor to meet your acquaintance, Master Graves. Edgar has told me quite a bit about you.” 

Edgar hadn’t. Not really. In passing, perhaps, but nothing in detail. But formality dictated he give white lies now and again. 

“I’m flattered,” Silas replied, in a very dry tone that didn’t sound flattered in the least. 

“Well Silas,” Edgar pulled Eric in again, sticking his nose in Eric’s hair, “what do you think? Isn’t he gorgeous? He was the finest omega in the House. Number Nine, as I’m sure you’ve already guessed—”

“Isn’t it poor etiquette to refer to them by number? Particularly so after they’ve already been named?”

“Of course but Eric doesn’t mind. Do you sweetheart?”

Eric’s heart pounded. “I prefer the name you gifted me with, Master,” he responded shyly. Edgar would be fine with his honesty, wouldn’t he?

The alpha chuckled, squeezing his sides, “It’s Edgar, remember? Edgar~”

“Yes,” Eric nodded. “Forgive me, it’s habit.” 

“Isn’t he the cutest when he blushes?” Edgar pinched his cheeks, which hurt in truth, but Eric was learning that the alpha did strange things to show his affection. 

“Brentwood, if you don’t mind. A space to sit.” 

“Of course, naturally! Right this way! Come, I’ll have some champagne brought to us!” 

They gathered around one of the tables, where Master Young and Master Hirano were already chatting away. Though Eric had met them earlier in the evening, being around so many alphas at once still made him anxious. He tugged at his fingers to keep busy, while his new husband spoke to them all about business and the like. 

Eric wasn’t allowed to get much of a word in. Even when the conversation turned to literature, Edgar said it wasn’t something for pretty omegas to worry over. 

This was supposed to be his debut banquet—in other words a party made in his honor. But he was feeling rather excluded in every respect. He knew that was his place, of course, as an omega. But while Edgar had been courting him, Eric believed the alpha to be a bit more open minded than others. 

Though then again, appearances were everything. 

Part of him wished the party would end quickly. He loved Edgar, of course, but he loved the alpha quite a bit more when they were alone to themselves. Because right now, around other high ranking alphas, Edgar wasn’t paying much attention to him. Even now, as Eric asked him to dance, he was refused. 

“I’m chatting with my friends, Pumpkin,” he swiped at Eric’s cheek, breath heavy with champagne. 

“Aw, Brentwood, go dance with the lovely thing!” Isaac teased, also swaying a bit from the alcohol. 

“Let Silas dance with him,” Edgar motioned with his hand. “I know you want to you poor bastard,” he turned to Eric, speaking to him as if he were revealing a secret. “Silas is the oldest one here and he still doesn’t have an omega! Isn’t it absolutely mad? Go on then old man! I’ll let you dance with mine!” He cackled, in a way Eric had never heard before. It frightened him a bit, if only because he’d yet to see Edgar drunk. Even more so when Silas actually stood up, and offered his hand. 

Eric took it, if only out of fear, letting the alpha lead him towards the dance floor. He placed a large hand on Eric’s waist, and again Eric felt the need to submit. His scent glands were practically raised enough to rub against his collar. 

_“If not for help, then why does the bird cry so beautifully in its cage?”_ Silas began, guiding Eric across the floor. Eric blinked, trying to bite back his smile, the alpha’s expectant look confirming Eric’s assumption. 

_“It does not cry, it sings. And not for help, but for hope. For hope is—”_

_“All it has left,”_ the alpha finished for him. 

Biting his lips did nothing to contain his smile, “You know Santos!”

“You’re rather well read, for an omega,” Silas returned, though Eric was not sure if the alpha meant it as an insult or a compliment. 

“Most omegas are,” he challenged. “Houses make sure we’re thoroughly educated, after all.” 

“Not many gain much from it.” 

Eric wanted to say something, but held back. It wouldn’t do to talk back against one of the most powerful alphas in Eichlengrad. 

"What else have you read?” Silas asked, twirling them about again. 

Did the alpha plan to insult him again? “I beg your pardon?”

“Edgar cut you off, earlier. I was merely curious.” 

“That’s an unwise question, Master Graves,” Eric replied easily. “If the topic is literature I could speak for hours. Edgar was right in not allowing me to speak.” 

“We’ve all evening.”

Eric narrowed his eyes, his palms suddenly sweating in Silas’s own. “You’d listen?” 

“I told you. I was curious.”

Eric bit his lip, “Well…there’s the classics…of course…”

“Have you a favorite?”

“Yes.”

“Which one?”

“Well, actually I was in the middle of reading one back in the House! I’ve yet to finish but…”

* * *

Silas Graves was callous and cynical. He had a sharp tongue, and was probably one of the most frustrating people Eric had ever had the displeasure of talking to. 

And he just so happened to be a brilliant dancer. 

“You can’t possibly be serious!” Eric was laughing again, shaking his head, “You’re saying if you bought an omega you wouldn’t host their debut?”

“Parties are troublesome,” Silas scowled, “what exactly is so difficult to believe?”

The laughter trickled into giggles, Eric biting his lip, “I pity whatever poor person becomes the Graves Omega.” 

“Any omega would be lucky. At the very least I’d name them properly.” 

Eric narrowed his eyes, “Is that an insult?” 

“That would depend on how sensitive you are.”

“And just what,” Eric waved the champagne he hadn’t drunk, “is wrong with my name?” 

Silas put his hands behind his back, “It simply doesn’t suit you. You don’t look like an Eric at all.” 

Eric rolled his eyes, not offended in the least, though he knew he probably should have been. After all, a name was the most precious thing a Master could give to an omega. But his curiosity had always won him over in the end. “If I don’t look like an Eric, then what do I look like?” 

The alpha glanced at him, crossing one leg over the other, “William. It suits you better. _”_

Eric felt something, so sharp and sudden that he nearly spilled his champagne, the shock enough to have him set it down on the table. It was probably just from having locked eyes with the alpha. And Silas was an alpha that demanded attention.

Yes, surely that was it. It was just the strength of the alpha’s gaze.

He felt the need to squeeze his thighs together, under that gaze. 

With sharp movements he grabbed for the champagne, taking two large sips. “Forgive me,” he stood up, “I’m afraid I’m not yet used to alcohol and am quite a troublesome drunk. I should find my mate. Thank you for the dance and conversation, Master Graves.”

With a quick nod he excused himself, speeding on shaking feet to find Edgar. He needed to confirm that bodies had a tendency to overheat under the influence of alcohol.

* * *

It seemed as though his body did not only become strange after consuming champagne, but whenever he and Silas Graves seemed to be in the same room.

Pheromones were a terribly troublesome thing, Eric knew, so he did his best to avoid the alpha at gatherings as best as he could. 

But he found it all rather…difficult. It wasn’t that either one of them went out of his way (Eric was sure Silas never went out of his way for _anything_ ) but they always seemed to be the last two at gatherings, because Edgar and Isaac were so intent on trying to find Vincent a mate, the alphas always chuckling to themselves about omegas and vulgarities that Edgar deemed Eric far too innocent to take part in.

And Silas always said he found it all rather tasteless. 

So they were simply the only two left. And though the alpha was frustrating—so incredibly frustrating—Eric found himself able to talk to him in a way that he couldn’t talk to Edgar. And as part of the Big Five, Silas and Edgar were always at one manor or another, Eric of course brought along by association. 

Whenever Silas came over, he would bring Eric a book. Usually something “difficult” like mathematics or business, because Silas was a horribly obnoxious person. But every once in a while it’d be real literature, something Eric could lose himself in. And it was nice, having a friend. 

Though friend was a bit of a stretch.

A lot of a stretch. 

He couldn’t even call Eric’s name properly. Would always jokingly call him William instead. 

So rather than a friend, Silas Graves was more like a glorified dance partner. A very, _very_ good dance partner. He led perfectly, hands always placed politely on Eric’s waist, not overbearing the way other alphas could be, holding Eric’s hand gently as he guided them through the movements. 

It was only when they were close, when they were dancing, that Eric always found himself thinking Silas had larger hands than Edgar.

Not that anything like that mattered. But somehow, it made Eric feel sure, when Silas took his hand. And lately, whenever Silas did, either to dance or to help him stand, his heart would begin to race as well. 

But Eric never gave that any thought. Because the collar around his neck was Edgar’s. And he was content with that. 

“Did you enjoy yourself tonight?” Edgar asked, as he climbed into bed to join Eric, “You were dancing quite a bit.” 

“Yes,” Edgar smiled, closing his book, “it was nice to finally meet the Lerouxs.” 

“Ah yes quite a lovely couple, those two. Shall I put out the candles?”

“Oh, in just a bit,” he picked up his book, “I only needed a few more pages.” 

Edgar took the book, chuckling to himself, “You’re always reading. What on earth is this about that you’re so enthralled?” 

“It’s Santos’s only creative piece. It’s more of a play really. It’s been pieced together posthumously from his drafts so it’s not exactly complete but—I’ve read it at least eight times—“

“That many? Then what on earth do you need to keep reading for?” Edgar put the book down on his side of the bed, extinguishing the candles. 

“Oh but Edgar—”

He was pinned, head falling against the pillows and hot lips against his own. “Eric,” his alpha purred, “Won’t you pay me more attention than your book?” 

Though a little irked, Eric smiled regardless. This was his duty as an omega. “Of course. Should we kiss again?”

“Kiss,” Edgar smirked, “lick, touch…perhaps we’ll see where that leads us…”

* * *

It happened one morning, the month Edgar had had to leave Eichlengrad on business.Silas stopped by to deliver a book as usual, so Eric invited him into the library. 

He had to return a few, after all. “I hope you brought the carriage. Somehow I ended up with four volumes of yours.” 

Silas chuckled, which admittedly he didn’t do very often, putting his hands behind his back—but that he _did_ do quite often, “They don’t get read very much. It’s good someone is flipping through their pages again.” 

Eric grabbed for the books, setting them down on the table with a heavy thump. “Alright,” he said, a little strained from the effort, “what did you bring me?” 

“How conceited of you William, to assume I’ve brought you something.” 

“It’s Eric! And don’t play coy,” he whined, “I know you have!”

Silas smirked, opening his robed and pulling out a tattered little book, the spine looking like it was held together by next to nothing. Eric felt his breath leave his throat, as he took it into his hands, his eyes widening in fascination and excitement and just a dash of horror. “This is—! This is Santos’s play! With his original notes that—how on earth did you get this—?”

“Someone I used to know was a fan.” 

“I’ll be sure to treasure it properly. An-and I won’t take more than a week with it I assure you—!”

“There’s no need,” Silas said simply. “It’s yours.” 

Eric’s hands trembled. “No, I…s-something like this is—I couldn’t possibly—“ 

“It’s of no use to me in my office. And I believe its previous owner…would have wanted someone like you to appreciate it.” 

Hands still trembling, he brought the book close to his chest, meeting Silas’s eyes though that sort of thing still made him feel strange, “Thank you, Silas.” 

The alpha gave a curt nod, rearranging his hands behind his back. “Well then, I’ll be taking my books and my leave—”

“Oh, are you leaving already?” 

He regretted it the moment the words left his mouth. Because he was an omega who’s alpha was not home. And omega who was inviting an alpha that was not his to stay. 

That wasn’t proper. 

“Did you not want me to?” Silas dropped his hands. 

Eric’s face went red. “Oh, no I simply—“ he couldn’t think, his thoughts all overwhelming each other, “I thought perhaps to offer you tea or…as thank you…that is, well—the book! Yes, that’s right. I had a question. The one you lent me on mathematics.”

“Oh?” 

He cleared his throat, “Yes, well, you see. I wish I could gloat that I understood it all perfectly. But I’m afraid there was quite a bit that went over my head.” 

He wasn’t quite sure of what he was saying. Only knew that his face was still burning. Was half expecting the alpha to give his usual remark of _“as expected of an omega”_ and then leave. 

But Silas didn’t. 

“Which parts did you find perplexing?” 

Did that mean…did the alpha plan to stay? He seemed intent on staying, because he was removing his robes now, pulling a chair up to one of the library desks and pulling the mathematics text from the pile. 

“Um,” Eric struggled, “well it was one of the middle chapters but—I’ll call for tea first.” 

They spent most of the afternoon spilling themselves over books, Silas going through at least three pounds of parchment and two pints of ink trying to explain different equations his elegant scrawl claiming page after page. 

He was thorough—but Silas Graves was always thorough—and despite his previous error, Silas didn’t seem to take it in any suggestive sort of way, seemed to be having rather a bit of fun teaching, Eric a horrible student, because math had never been his forte, even back at the House, but Silas was surprisingly patient, drawing figures and providing examples that might make things easier to visualize. And finally, Eric understood.

“Oh I see it now! The ratio of the perimeters provides the scale because the lengths are what determine congruence! And if they’re no longer congruent, then a dilation has occurred!” He held up his paper with the two triangles, smiling at Silas proudly, hoping for some sort of confirmation. 

If he was wrong again he might just die in embarrassment, but he was pretty sure he’d gotten it right this time. 

Silas’s lips were warm. Warmer and softer than Edgar’s had ever been, so much so that William whimpered, his eyes closing on their own. It was tender, and yet not, and though his body was buzzing it also simply _wasn’t,_ held together in perfect calm by the alpha’s touch, gentle and caring in a way that no one would believe the Graves alpha was capable of. 

Is that was kisses were supposed to feel like?

Wait. 

He stood up on a gasp, chair scraping behind him before toppling over in a horrible sound. Eric was panting, heart all but beating out of his chest, horror painting his face with wide strokes. What had he just done? 

“I apologize if—if my actions were—if they were interpreted as an invitation, Master Graves b-but—I assure you—“ he tripped over his words, his tongue dry and a disgusting ringing blaring in his ears. This was adultery. A complete rape of loyalty. How could he call himself a Housed omega? 

“William—”

Dread filled his stomach, rose up to his chest and plagued his heart. That was _not_ his name. “Forgive me, Master Graves,” he spoke quickly, “but I assure you as a Housed Omega I have no interest in infidelity. My Master is and always will be Master Brentwood.” 

Even _he_ could tell his scent was screaming. But he couldn’t help it. He had no idea how to control it, after something like this. The tears were already prickling the backs of his eyes but he didn’t even know why they were there to begin with. 

“It is I, who should be asking for forgiveness,” Silas stood up, and Eric caught himself thinking that the alpha was incredibly tall, suddenly, until he bowed right before him. “Forgive me. My rut is due. I should have known better, both as the alpha, and as one older than you. The blame is mine alone.” 

His words slowed Eric’s racing heart. “Oh,” he managed. His rut. Yes, of course. Of course there was a logical…

“Oh,” he repeated, “I shouldn’t have made you stay so long! You should probably go and…” he couldn’t finish the sentence, choosing to clear his throat instead. 

“Yes,” Silas nodded, grabbing for his robes, “Thank you for a lovely evening, Mister Brentwood.” 

Eric nodded, “Yes,” he exhaled. “Likewise.” 

He watched as Silas left the library, didn’t even bother to show him the door, because in truth his legs were still shaking, his heart still racing. 

It was just because of the alpha’s rut. He was relieved. Certainly, this was something they’d keep between themselves. Edgar had no need to know. Especially if it was the result of a rut. Because that was the only reason Silas had done so. And that was good. Because Eric already belonged to Edgar. And Silas knew that. Would of course never do something so shameless. 

So why did Eric feel so strangely disappointed?

* * *

It was his first time in Gardienne. Edgar had a beautiful summer home there. Eric was able to walk along the beach every morning after breakfast, and peruse the gardens that were full of flowers he’d never be able to see in Eichlengrad. 

Best of all, however, was the quality time he was able to spend with his alpha. Edgar was always working, so this was a much needed vacation. 

That is, until work called him away again. Some sort of emergency—he needed to leave on the next ship out—but Edgar assured Eric he’d be back by the end of the week, that this was only a small bump in the road of their summer vacation. 

But then the letter came that extended the trip to two weeks. And then three. 

The house was rather empty, despite having a handful of the servants around him. Most days he just wandered about the beach, or lounged in the library. But soon he began to miss the hustle and bustle, and so he took one of the carriages into town.

And it was a lovely excursion, until he ran into Silas Graves. 

“Master Graves! What are you doing in Gardienne?” 

Perhaps it was silly, but his heart skipped a beat at the thought that the alpha might be following him. Silas had made clear his dislike of traveling, after all. 

“I’m visiting my nephews,” he replied, “they attend the boarding school here.” 

“Oh.” Yes, of course. Silas had no reason to follow him. 

“What are you doing here?” Silas returned. 

“Ah, well, Edgar has his summer home here. We were planning to enjoy our summer by the beach.”

“And, are you enjoying Gardienne?” 

“Yes, well—Edgar was called away on work but—I find the beach quite lovely.” 

“A pity about Edgar. But I hope you’ll enjoy your stay, William. Gardienne is a beautiful country.”

“Eric,” he corrected. 

Silas smiled, “If you find yourself with time, feel free to stop by the Leroux Manor. I’ll introduce you to my nephews.”

“Certainly,” Eric replied politely, “I’ll look forward to it.”

* * *

The city wasn’t so small that he’d run into Silas as often as he did. But the fact of the matter was that perhaps both of them were going out of their way now to meet, to come up with any kind of excuse, weak as though it might be. 

But talking with Silas was enjoyable, _fun,_ even, and Eric thought to himself that so long as they were only enjoying each other’s company then it was fine. 

There was nothing inappropriate about that. 

Even if Silas never _did_ get his name right. 

Which would have been fine if that were all it was. But the days turned to weeks, and the week into a month, and bit by bit, Silas became a very present figure in Eric’s life. 

He blamed it on the fact that Edgar was gone—that the alpha had left. That if his mate were here, surely things would be different. 

But Eric knew that wasn’t exactly true. Because something that minor didn’t matter. Didn’t change the fact that Eric now responded to William, when called. That he was sensitive to Silas’s scent. That he’d come to know the alpha’s nephews, his family, had gotten closer to the Lerouxs as a result. That he knew every carve and curve of Silas’s cane, every gem that claimed his ringed hand. That his scent glands swelled when he saw him, and that Silas smiled ever so gently, when they were alone. That Silas didn’t do that around others, not in that gentle way. That that smile belonged to him. That they’d spent hours on the beach, laughing and reading and drawing horrible pictures in the sand. That Silas hated sand. 

That William had fallen in love. 

But that was a mistake. Had to be some sort of delusion because—because he was bonded, and so that sort of thing wasn’t possible, really, was unheard of, as far as mates went. And his loyalty—his everything—belonged to Edgar. 

Eric knew that. Logically, he _knew_ that. But the truth was his feelings—his heart—no longer belonged entirely to his mate. 

He didn’t say anything about it. Wouldn’t dare—was of course a lot smarter than that. Nothing would ever come from it if he did. That is, nothing _could_ come of it, save for disappointment. 

And maybe things would change. Maybe, once Edgar came back, things would return to the way they’d once been and then all of this would feel like a dream. 

He didn’t want it to be a dream. 

But he couldn’t—couldn’t _do_ anything about it, because as long as they were like this then they could still meet, could still talk—Silas could still give him that gentle smile. And like this Eric could appease most of his guilt, because so long as he didn’t act upon it then it was _fine,_ and once Edgar got home…surely once Edgar got home…

He was due back, soon. And then they’d return to Eichlengrad, and things would be as they always had been. Maybe Eric would even have a child. Maybe Silas could become a godfather to that child. 

Somehow, the thought unsettled his stomach.

* * *

Edgar was due back in two days. Eric was spending his evening at the Leroux Manor, the way that had become habit over the last few weeks. Silas was absent from dinner, but Eric still found pleasant company among Elise and Alice. They’d both become very good friends of his. 

Outside, the rain was pouring, but it was still warm. Eric had never experienced such a thing. Thunder was clapping, and yet there was no need for sweaters or anything of the like. Gardienne was truly a remarkable country. 

Dinner was quite pleasant, and Eric was quite enjoying his evening. That is, until the conversation moved to the parlor, and they drifted onto the topic of Silas. Apparently the alpha had plans to buy an omega, upon returning to Eichlengrad. 

“He is?”

“Yes,” Elise chirped, “it’s about time, too. I’ve been trying to tell him. He’s getting older.” 

“I think it’s nice,” Alice chimed in. “Silas deserves a proper partner.” 

“I think being around Eric has helped.”

“Around me?”

“Certainly.” 

Eric didn’t know what was meant by that. Didn’t know why Silas had suddenly decided to buy an omega. 

That was the first he’d heard of it. 

But, this was…a good thing. He had a mate, and now Silas would have a mate. But if Silas bought an omega, then he’d have less time for William. 

It was a silly thought, of course, because Silas had no need to make time for him to begin with. They were merely friends. That’s all they ever could be. 

And yet, despite all of that, William found himself directing the carriage to Silas’s summer home. He didn’t even take the umbrellas the servants offered, just walked in the rain, let it soak him, because he needed to feel it—feel it against his skin—because he’d felt numb since leaving Leroux Manor—and so he let the rain soak him to his core, to drown out the misery in his chest. 

Silas was surprised, of course, when he saw him in such a state. 

“Eric? What are you doing—you’re soaking—!”

“So I’m Eric, now—“ he stopped himself, because that wasn’t what he’d come here for, “Is it true?” he trembled, dripping water onto the marble. “Are you buying an omega?” 

Silas’s features contorted in a way William hated. 

“Yes, it’s true.”

William nodded, his hands closing into fists at his side. “You didn’t tell me.” 

“No…” Silas glanced at him with that same strange look, “I’m not sure what my decisions have to do with you.” 

If he’d any feeling left, he might have gasped. His scent glands were throbbing, the threat of sobs rising in his throat. “No,” he shook his head, “I mean, yes. That’s…that’s nothing to do with me…” he looked around, blinking back the tears, “Forgive me, I’m not sure what I came for…” he turned, heels squeaking against the tile, suddenly feeling very cold. But then he stopped, turned back around, “That kiss,” his lips trembled, “was it truly because of your rut?”

The alpha’s expression was pained now, in a way William was much more familiar with. “Do you want the truth, or a convenient lie?” 

William scoffed, “Convenient for who?” 

“I don’t know.” 

“I don’t know either,” William shook his head, no longer able to hold back the tears, “I don’t know anything anymore. I just—towards you—but I’m—I was bought—“

“Eric—“

“Please don’t call me that,” he sobbed. “you’ve never called me that—wasn’t it you who said it in the first place—“

He was kissed—wrapped in Silas’s warm arms and that in scent that made his glands swell against his collar, until it felt like he was _suffocating_ , but he dared not let go, dared not _move,_ because if he did then this might be the last—might be the only—

_“William,”_ Silas breathed, and William began sobbing all over again, tangling his fingers in the alpha’s hair, deepening their kiss, gasping for air because he couldn’t breathe but he didn’t want to—didn’t need it—only needed the alpha right in front of him. 

“Edgar,” he whimpered, “Edgar is due back—two days—”

“Then we have until then—“

“I won’t be able to remove your scent—“

“Then don’t—“

“Oh but Silas—”

He was kissed again, lifted clear off the ground, his body pressed so closely to the alpha’s that he moaned in every shameless tone, and Silas could have taken him anywhere in that moment—William didn’t know but soon enough he was against a bed, soft and warm and drenched in the alpha’s scent. “Silas,” he panted, “my clothes—I’ll soak your sheets—“ 

“There won’t be any going back from this—”

“I know—”

“Then before your clothes—remove your collar.” 

Eric froze. 

“My…my collar?” 

Silas looked pained again, “You can’t?” 

His hands reached up to the silver, his throat feeling as though it was closing up. If Silas bit down, that would mean the end of everything.“I…” His heart was pounding, but now it was for an entirely new reason. He wanted this—more than anything—but removing his collar…somehow that made the betrayal so terribly real. 

Suddenly Silas’s lips were pressed against his forehead. “I’ll have Madeline bring you a spare change of clothes. You’ll get sick if you stay in those.”

He was leaving. Was getting off the bed. And William knew if he let him go now then he’d never be held in those arms again. 

“Silas!” he called, hands trembling as they reached behind his neck. He unhooked the collar, setting it down on his lap. He knew he was blushing like mad. He could feel his ears burning. 

Silas smiled that sad smile, coming back and tucking some hair behind William’s ear. “You’re trembling,” he said. 

“I’m cold,” William swallowed. 

“Not scared?” 

He reached out, grabbing the front of the alpha’s shirt. “I’m scared of no longer being able to see you.” 

“That’d never happen. Whether you remove the collar or not.” 

“Just don’t—please just don’t bite me—if Edgar—“

“Don’t say that name in my presence.” 

“I won’t,” he squeezed, “I won’t but Silas—”

“As you wish. I won’t bite. But first, your clothes. If you fall ill I’ll be troubled.” 

He nodded, shaking from the cold and the nervousness and absolutely everything else. “I hope…my body will be to your liking…” 

Silas scoffed, “Is that what they teach you to say at the House?”

William blushed, “Is…Is that unsatisfactory?” 

Silas kissed him again, cupping his cheeks in his hands, before starting to strip him of his clothes, “Your everything is to my liking.” 

“Silas—”

He didn’t let him speak after that, just held him, _kissed_ him, a pile of wet clothes growing on the floor, his collar getting lost somewhere along the way, William having never felt so hot in all his life, never having felt so right, and when Silas finally joined their bodies William was crying again, choking on sobs because he _knew—_ knew that Silas was also experiencing something similar in that moment, and in that moment William wished the alpha _would_ bite down. 

Because from that moment on, his everything belonged to Silas Graves.

* * *

William nuzzled into Silas’s bare chest, cheeks still bright and burning, a soft sigh parting his lips. The fire crackled in front of them, giving Silas’s bedroom an orange glow. “I didn’t know…” William murmured. “I didn’t know it could feel like that…” 

Silas tilted his chin up, kissing him again, “Nor did I.” There was a bit of a comfortable silence, before the alpha suddenly scoffed. 

“What is it?” 

“No,” Silas shook his head. “To think there’d come a day I’d believe in soul bonds…” 

“A soul bond?” William’s heart pounded, “Us, you mean?” 

Silas bumped him with his nose, “Didn’t you feel it?” 

“Of course,” William nuzzled back, “I’ve never felt anything…” his words cut off at the memory, the sudden need to kiss Silas overwhelming, so he did exactly that. 

William didn’t like purring. Edgar always teased him whenever he did. But laying next to Silas, he couldn’t help it, the vibrations welling up in his chest without his permission. He snuggled in closer, pulling at the sheets and preparing himself for the alpha’s ever-present sarcasm. 

But Silas said nothing of the kind. Simply pulled him closer, and to William’s shock, the alpha’s chest rumbled in response, purring in deep, low tones. 

He didn’t know alphas could purr. It was so comforting—so reassuring—so _safe_ , that William found himself crying all over again. Silas wiped at his tears, nuzzling him ever so gently before asking him what was wrong. 

“I just want to stay, like this.” 

“We can.” 

William shook his head, “We can’t,” he whimpered, “Silas, what are we going to do—”

“Shhh, now.” He nuzzled him again, “I’ll claim you as my own. If Edgar wants compensation then so be it. I’ll pay any price.” 

William swallowed, “But I’ve betrayed him. What if he forbids me from ever seeing you again?” 

Silas smiled, “Do you think that’d be enough to stop me? In any case, you won’t be returning to Brentwood Manor.” 

“What?” he crinkled his features, separating slightly from the alpha. “Oh but I must! My books, my maid—Edgar I—”

“Still, you’ll say his name—”

“I—I can’t leave so suddenly. We should—slowly, think things through properly, so that way…despite it all, Edgar has been quite good to me. I’d rather…” 

“You’d rather stay with him.” 

“That’s not it!” 

“If you return to that Manor,” Silas separated himself fully, their bodies no longer touching, “then I’ll buy an omega as planned.” 

Horror plagued the pit of his stomach. How could Silas say something so cruel? William sat up, “What are you saying?”

“If you had no intentions on leaving your alpha then we never should have done this—“

“I’m only asking for a bit of time—”

“What difference does it make whether it’s now or later—“ 

“With a bit of time, we can ensure—”

“Enough. I’m tired of this.” 

“Silas!” he begged, “I’ve committed the ultimate sin for you! I’ve removed my collar, I’ve—we’ve—you have to understand this was more than just a simple caprice. I love you! I truly—when we came together I—I’ve never wanted anything more—”

Silas pressed his forehead to his, “Then don’t leave.” 

The scent was overwhelming. Pain and relief all rolled into one, the alpha’s pheromones strong and seeping into William’s skin. He was caught between wanting to whimper, and wanting to purr. 

“Just three days,” William cupped his face, “please.” 

“One.”

“Two, at the very least—I can’t leave without the book you gifted me—“

“Two and not a moment more. I’ll take you from Brentwood Manor myself.” 

William smiled into the alpha’s lips, both falling back into the bed. His heart raced, adrenaline rushing in his veins in an entirely new way, wrapping his legs around Silas and gasping when he felt the alpha’s heat against his stomach. 

“Do you intend—again—?”

“Why ever not?” Silas dragged his tongue against his neck, a prickling sensation spreading along William’s scent glands. “If I can’t claim you yet—then let me shape you—“

His breath caught in his throat, William suddenly anxious once more. “Si-Silas,” he whimpered, and immediately the alpha fell serious, pulling him up against his chest. “What is it?” 

“Won’t you…” he lowered his head, “won’t it be shameful? Someone of your caliber…to have an omega that’s been bitten more than once…” 

“Your worries are misplaced.” 

“How do you mean?” 

The alpha licked at his neck again, and William shivered. “More than what other people think of you, they should be worried of what you think of them.”

“But I’m—”

“You’ll be a Graves. And that’s all that will matter.”

* * *

The same day Edgar returned, he hosted a ball. Which felt rather excessive to William, but it wasn’t his place to give an opinion on the subject. 

Preparations and then the party itself didn’t exactly give him time to speak to Edgar in private. But he’d have to do so soon. He didn’t want Silas to have to get involved. 

Edgar had brought with him a plethora of gifts. As an apology for missing most of the summer, is what he’d said. William didn’t know how to tell him they were past apologies. That _he_ was the one who should probably be apologizing. 

He did intend to say something, of course. At least before the party. But when Edgar came into their room that evening, while William was straightening his collar, the alpha had called his scent strange. 

And William had no idea why—because Edgar had not once raised his hand to him—but he became deathly afraid. Silas had had Madeline give him a thorough bath but—had it not been enough?

“H-How so?” 

“It’s different. Perhaps I’ve been gone for too long.” 

William managed a smile, playing with his fingers, “That must be it.” 

Much to William’s relief, Edgar left it at that, and simply instructed William not to take too long getting ready, because people were already starting to arrive. 

And William was mostly fine, until he made it into the ballroom, and Edgar and Silas both turned to him at the same time. 

His scent glands swelled, his body aching in multiple ways, a horrible pounding in his heart that was beginning to become painful. 

Edgar laughed at something that was said, before he noticeably excused himself to make his way to William. He managed another dry smile, “Edgar—”

His wrist was taken, rather harshly, Edgar leading him back towards the doors. “E-Edgar—?”

The alpha’s scent was tense, as he led them down one of the empty halls. Tense in a way that sent goosebumps down William’s arms.

“Edgar,” he tried to pull the hand off his wrist, “Edgar you’re hurting me.” He was swung around, back hitting the wall.

“E-Edgar—!”

“I am only going to ask you once. Were you faithful, while I was gone?” 

William froze up. He swallowed down his tears, and took in a large breath. “I was trying to tell you before—“

“Answer the question,” Edgar hit the wall with his fist, voice sharp and unlike anything William had heard from the alpha. 

“Yes but Edgar you have to know—”

The alpha began to laugh in so crazed a state that William almost began to tremble. With a shake of his head and another throaty chuckle, Edgar ran his hand through his hair, wagging his finger at William, “I _knew_ your scent was different. And when Silas showed up it all clicked together. You two always _are_ chatting about books and boring things. How quaint.” 

“Neither one of us intended for anything to happen,” William blurted, “being soul bonds was just—”

Edgar laughed again, “Soul bonds?? Is that what he told you? And you believed him?” 

“I—I know this must be difficult to hear. I do think I grew to care for you very much, Edgar. But Silas is—”

His wrists were grabbed again, pinned against the wall on either side of his face, “The only thing Silas _is,_ is a bastard. Do you know he’s notorious for going around brothels? He knows the whores there by name. The man will do anything for a good lay.” 

That was the first William had heard of it. But as wild as Edgar’s eyes were then, the alpha very well could have been lying. William knew what he’d felt. “This was different—”

“Different? Ha! You don’t know anything about him, do you? You should see the way your face looks right now. What will you do? After I throw you away, do you really think he’ll be there to pick up the pieces?”

“He will—!”

“He won’t. I’ll let you in on another secret, Eric. Silas and I have never liked each other. He may have fucked you, and maybe he even told you he cared about you. But Silas Graves only cares about himself. You’ve become a pawn and nothing more—“

“That’s not true—!”

Edgar squeezed his wrists so tightly William yelped, his speech cutting off, “Edgar it hurts—!“

“Call for him, then. For your precious Silas. See if he comes to help you.”

William shook, the tears gathering around his eyes again, the scent overwhelming him, because he’d never been around so angry an alpha, the pheromones making him want to shrink and whimper and beg for Edgar to let go. 

“Oh? You won’t do it?” He chuckled again, “Even _you_ don’t believe in him—”

Suddenly he was freed, William's stomach jumping up to his throat when he saw Silas. 

“Lay your hands on my omega again and I’ll cut them off myself.” The snarl Silas gave was also foreign, so sharply angry that it was enough to challenge Edgar. And yet, even through the rage, Silas’s scent was still working to steady William’s nerves.

“ _Your_ omega? Check his neck, Graves. That bite is _mine_ —“ 

“Not for long,” he grabbed for William, pulling him to his side. 

The pheromones were making William dizzy. Both were incredibly alpha, and entirely too much. He stuck to Silas, doing his best not to shake, but it wasn’t quite amounting to much. His only solace was that Silas had kept his arm around his shoulder. 

Edgar growled, “Do you intend to bite him now? Good luck getting past his collar—“

William felt warm hands against his neck, Silas unhooking the collar with ease, letting the silver fall to the ground with a pathetic clang. 

Edgar ran livid. “You disloyal _bitch!_ Not only did you spread your legs but you—for this fucking _bastard—“_

He made a swing at Silas, but Silas slapped Edgar’s wrist away with his cane, bringing his ringed hand around to meet Edgar’s jaw with a sharper _crack!_ than William had heard in all his life. 

And though it was to be expected after a hit like that, William still jumped in his spot when Edgar fell to the ground. 

“Have you packed what you need?” Silas asked, turning to him with all the calm in the world. 

William looked from Edgar to Silas, throat dry and eyes shot wide, “I…” 

“Go on. I have my carriage waiting.” 

“I only need to grab my book…” 

Silas nodded, “Lead the way.” 


	2. Chapter 2

_ Many Years Later… _

Giggles filled up Silas’s office, William doing what he could to deepen his voice. To make himself sound more menacing.

“Fee, Fi, Fo, Fum…” his footsteps were heavy and slow as he approached his alpha’s desk, the giggles only getting louder and louder. He stopped just in front of it, shushes and giddy movements coming from beneath, William bending down and giving his children a loud _BOO!_

All three screamed, scurrying out from under the desk, his pups fast but not fast enough, William catching Alexander and tickling him, as was the decided torture method, according to the children.

Alexander was squealing beneath him, kicking his little legs and laughing so much that his glasses nearly fell off his face. “Nooo!!! Jasp—Soph—!!” his words were cut off by more laughter, the pup gasping for air and unable to form anything coherent.

“Papa, Papa!” Sophia and Jasper had clambered onto their father’s back by now, Sophia pointing down at Alexander and William, “Mommy’s been turned into an ogre!! You have to kiss him to break the spell!!”

Silas chuckled, keeping his two pups steady, “I think I can manage that.”

William tickled Alexander until he felt Silas’s fingers beneath his chin, tilting his head upwards to meet the alpha’s lips. For a moment he almost gave into it, but remembered his children were still present.

“Oouhh…my head…” he moaned as he pulled away, bringing a hand to his temple, “What happened to…OH! Alexander!! Goodness my sweet baby what happened to you!!” He brought his son to his chest, cradling him in exaggeration, “I’m so sorry!! Please forgive me!”

“You were turned into an ogre Mommy!” Sophia provided.

“Yeah!” Jasper jumped off his father’s back, “You were cursed by an evil witch! But it’s ok because Papa saved you!”

“Did he now,” William smiled.

“Only because _I_ told him what to do. True love’s kiss breaks every curse!” Sophia grinned at her parents proudly.

“Well I suppose I have all of you to thank. Why don’t we celebrate with some of Madeline’s peach cobbler?”

“Yes!” All of the children seemed to respond at once eyes wide and mouths already drooling.

William clapped his hands, “First one downstairs gets a bigger slice!”

That was enough to have them all taking off, Sophia pushing Jasper out of the way to get to the door first. Silas made to follow them, but William stopped him, taking another kiss from the alpha’s lips.

“Thank you for saving me,” he murmured.

“Am I to receive a reward as well?” Silas breathed, pulling him in for another kiss.

“Once the children are put to bed—“

“We should have them turn in early—”

William giggled, “Oh Silas—”

A crash came from downstairs, followed by one of Madeline’s screams of _JASPER!_ and both William and Silas sighed in unison.

“Cobbler first,” William insisted. “And then we’ll see about putting them to bed.”


End file.
